Primer beso
by Resurgent Taka
Summary: Él le había dado donde le dolía, y ahora le devolvería el favor. One-shot. TWC-K. Basada en hechos ¿reales?


**Hello, again! (: Otra vez por acá, esta vez con un One-shot. Y sí, no sé que me pasa, pero la mayoría de las cosas que se me ocurren son Twincest, debe ser que no puedo creer lo enorme y puro que puede llegar a ser ese amor. De cualqiçuier manera, ustedes no están acá para leer mis problemas (?, sino para leer esta cosa que se me ocurrió mientras me hayaba pensando en las musarañas en el finde anterior a la semana santa. **

**El summary dice "**_basado en hechos ¿reales?_**" porque figura el primer beso según lo que ellos contaron. Primero Tom, y al día siguiente Bill. Con la misma chica. Según ellos. No creo que mientan, y si lo hacen... ¬¬ bueno, no necesito decir que no va a ser _para nada_ grato lo que les puede llegar a suceder :P**

**¡En fin! Lean y disfruten ^^. Nos vemos más abajo.**

* * *

**Primer beso**

**Summary: **Él le había dado donde le dolía, y ahora le devolvería el favor. One-shot. TWC-K. Basado en hechos ¿reales?

* * *

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó un preocupado barra, enfadado Bill.

Tom se giró hacia el moreno parado frente a la puerta de su habitación.

—Con Marieta —respondió simplemente el de rastas.

El rostro del moreno se descompuso por el enojo.

—¿¡Estuviste con ella todo este tiempo!? —le recrimino al borde de la histeria. Tom se encogió en el lugar, temeroso de que su hermano pasase a algo más que agitar las manos frenéticamente a ambos lados de su rostro— ¡Me prometiste que vendrías a las cuatro para tocarme la nueva canción... y ya son las siete!

_Uh, oh_. Con que era eso. Tom miró hacia otro lado, tratando de lucir indiferente.

Bill lo escrutó detenidamente, y su boca se desencajó.

—No me digas que no te acordaste —casi suplicó Bill. Su hermano no le respondió, pero sí se sonrojo—. ¡Tom! ¿Cómo pudiste?

Tom se giró para mirarlo desafiante a los ojos, aunque avergonzado y sintiéndose sumamente culpable.

—¿Y qué si lo hice? —musitó con las mejillas encendidas.

—"_¿Y qué?_" ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Eres idiota? —le gritó Bill, herido ante la aparente indiferencia de su hermano.

Tom frunció el ceño.

—No, pero es más interesante para mí besarme con una chica que estar con mi molesto hermano. —le soltó Tom. Se arrepintió casi al instante, cuando pudo ver cómo Bill se estremecía de dolor, sus palabras sentándole como un balde de agua fría.

—¿Osea... que eso es; yo no soy nada en comparación con eso? —los ojos de Bill brillaban por las lágrimas que, rezaba, no caerían—. Bien, que te quede claro, de ahora en adelante... ¡TE ODIO!

Y con esas palabras entró a su habitación y la cerró de un portazo.

—¡Bill, Bill! —gritó Tom, arrepentido.

No recibió respuesta. Eso lo cabreó.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —le chilló a la puerta.

**oX-Xo**

Se las había arreglado para deshacerse de Tom. Se detuvo jadeante en un rincón alejado del patio de la escuela. Entonces, la vio. Pudo reconocerla, sin margen de error, por el largo cabello rubio que le llegaba a la cintura en ordenados mechones ondulados.

Se sonrió de forma maléfica, anticipándose a lo que se venía, y se dispuso a poner en marcha su plan._ Él le había dado donde le dolía, y ahora le devolvería el favor_.

Ella estaba conversando con unas amigas. No importaba, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en alguna excusa para alejarla de ellas, en el ínterin. Comenzó a caminar hacia allá despreocupadamente, con las manos en los bolsillos. Para su suerte, Marieta despidió a sus amigas con un movimiento de mano y ellas se fueron. Perfecto.

—Marieta —la saludó desde atrás.

La chica se sobresaltó y se giró a su encuentro.

—Oh... Bill, hola —dijo entre complacida y avergonzada.

Le miró con un punto de curiosidad en sus ojos castaños. No había charlado con Bill más de unas cuantas veces, y le parecía sumamente extraño —de una manera estremecedoramente satisfactoria— ­tenerlo allí enfrente, nada más ni nada menos que al gemelo del muchacho con el que se había besado tan sólo el día anterior.

—¿Me acompañarías hasta que llegue Tom? Se va a tardar y pensaba que me aburriría sentado solo, hasta que te vi —sonrió, y pareció tan inocente que Marieta estuvo segura de que no sabía nada.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, sus mejillas teñidas levemente de carmín. No estaba completamente a gusto con la situación, pero tampoco le desagradaba.

Se sentaron en un banco y Bill disimuladamente se acercó más a Marieta. A lo lejos, entre el mar de cabezas, divisó unas rastas claras. Era tiempo de poner la fase dos del plan en funcionamiento.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo como de pasada, esperó a que ella lo mirase interesada para continuar—. Ayer Tom me dijo que se había besado con una chica, su primer beso.

Bill pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Marieta abrió los ojos como platos.

—No me dijo quién fue —siguió, pretendiendo no haber notado su reacción. Instantáneamente, apreció que la chica se relajaba—. Pero, desde entonces... —y mientras hablaba arrastrando las palabras por sus labios, fue acercando su rostro al de ella, que lo miraba fijamente—, me pregunto cómo será un beso.

Ahora el espacio que separaba sus labios de los de ella era mínimo. A Marieta le picó la curiosidad. _¿Cómo sería besar al gemelo de Tom?_

Para Bill no hubo ninguna chispa, ninguna corriente eléctrica que le produjese un cálido placer. Sus labios hicieron contacto segundos más tarde. La chica abrió la boca y Bill la imitó, sus lenguas se juntaron de manera inexperta. A Bill le pareció la cosa más asquerosa que jamás hubiese experimentado, pero no lo hacía por él mismo, claro que no.

Abrió sus ojos y miró burlón a su gemelo, quien observaba perplejo la escena, unos metros más atrás.

**oX-Xo**

¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Bill!? —explotó su hermano una vez llegaron a su casa.

Bill ni siquiera pestaño. Se encogió de hombros y lo miró con suficiencia.

—_¿Y qué?_ —citó con burla en su tono. Una sonrisa impresa en sus labios, pero sus ojos oscuros y profundos, dos pozos tristes.

Tom gruñó con ira y lo asió por el cuello de la cazadora, levantándolo unos centímetros y estampándolo contra la pared más próxima.

Bill no se quejó, pero no le era fácil ya controlar el miedo en su mirada de ojos enormes.

—¿¡Cómo crees que me sentó verte a ti besándote con ella!? —le gritó a centímetros de su rostro.

—¿¡Y cómo crees tú que me sentó que me contases que la habías besado!? —le gritó en respuesta, como un perro rabioso— ¿¡Que me habías remplazado por ella!?

Para Bill ya no se trataba de Marieta. La rubia le importaba un pito. El beso ni siquiera había sido algo digno de recordar.

Se hizo silencio, que fue quebrado únicamente por las agitadas y enfurecidas respiraciones de ambos. Al menor los labios le temblaban y tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla cuando ya no pudo controlar el llanto.

Tom miró fijamente a los ojos acaramelados que lo desafiaban a entender. Se vio a sí mismo reflejado, su rostro enfurecido, dolido, y lo vio a él también. Todo pareció encajar con un sonoro _clic _que chasqueó en el aire, y Tom soltó de golpe a su hermano.

Se lo quedó mirando apenas unos instantes antes de voltearse para irse de la habitación.

Bill se dejó resbalar por la pared y, al llegar al suelo, se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, asiendo con despiadada fuerza jirones de cabello azabache, su cuerpo sacudiéndose incontrolable por los sollozos. Sentía los pasos de Tom al alejarse, y creyó que nunca más podría estar cerca de él. No ahora que había aceptado las canciones de su corazón, todas dedicadas a él en su totalidad.

El rubio se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Tomó una profunda y dificultosa bocanada de aire, y habló de golpe como si de otra manera no pudiese soltar lo que se proponía a decir.

—Yo no me refería a ella.

Bill contuvo el aire de golpe y lo observó. Su espalda recta, una mano apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para aguantar su peso. Simplemente no le creía. Hasta que lo vio temblando.

Tom no pudo soportar el silencio y se giró para enfrentarlo, para enfrentarse a sí mismo. Eran dos pares de ojos los que lloraban.

Bill se levantó de un salto y corrió a enterrarse en el pecho de su hermano, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se aferró a la camiseta enorme de su hermano mientras este le rodeaba torpemente la cintura con los brazos.

—Oh, Tomi —sollozó contra su pecho, dejando un beso desesperado en la tela suave de la camiseta. Tenía un perfume suave y agradable, ninguna otra cosa más que el aroma de Tom en sí mismo.

Él le acarició el cabello frenéticamente, como si no pudiese controlarse. Bill sintió como la humedad de una lágrima impactaba pesada allí donde su hermano lo mimaba.

Se separó lo necesario para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero sin que sus cuerpos dejasen de estar en contacto.

¿Cómo habían estado ciegos por tanto tiempo?

El beso fue salado por sus lágrimas. Pero de seguro fue mejor que el primero. Mucho mejor.

* * *

**THE END~ **

**Les gusto? Espero que sí, a mi me gustó escribirlo :3**

**Ya saben, las críticas son mejores dejarmelas plasmadas en un review que cantárselas a las pantallas. Por ahora las pantallas de computadora no se comunican conmigo abiertamente... por ahora, ya descubriré un modo .ó ¡Háganme feliz y déjenme un review! ¡Al menos uno chiquitín! *w* Podría ser que ganen un pasaje a Alemania con estadia paga e.e**

**¡Nos leemos! Chau! nOn**


End file.
